Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus that performs SSL communication, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When performing network communication with a client apparatus, such as a PC and a mobile terminal, an MFP (multifunction peripheral) having a function of issuing an SSL server certificate for performing SSL communication uses SSL communication for communicating encrypted data so as to prevent information from leaking from the data being transmitted or received. The MFP is equipped with the function of issuing an SSL server certificate for performing SSL communication, and the SSL server certificate is issued as a self-certificate of the MFP, which includes a common name for identifying the MFP as a self-certifying object. Normally, the common name is set based on information for identifying the MFP, which is included in URL information used for performing network communication including SSL communication between a client PC and the MFP (hereinafter referred to as the “identification information of the MFP”). As the identification information of the MFP, for example, one of an IP address, an FQDN (Fully Qualified Domain Name), and an mDNS (Multicast DNS) name of the MFP is used.
When the client PC performs SSL communication with the MFP, the MFP transmits the SSL server certificate in response to a notification transmitted from the client PC for requesting execution of SSL communication. Then, if the common name of the acquired SSL server certificate does not correspond to, in other words, for example, does not match the identification information of the MFP, the client PC displays a warning on a display screen thereof without performing SSL communication.
On the other hand, as a method of setting the common name, which is different from the conventional method, there has been known a technique of issuing an SSL server certificate by setting an IP address of the MFP at the initial startup time thereof, as a common name (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-200565).
However, as the identification information of the MFP, not only the IP address of the MFP, but also the FQDN or the mDNS name is sometimes used as mentioned above, and hence when the SSL server certificate of the MFP, in which the IP address of the MFP at the initial startup time is set as the common name, is issued using the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-200565, there is a case where the common name of the SSL server certificate and the identification information of the MFP do not match each other. To cope with this, it is necessary to reissue the SSL server certificate having the common name changed, but when the common name is reset by a user, there is a case where a proper common name, i.e. a common name corresponding to the identification information of the MFP is not set e.g. due to an erroneous input by the user.